


Problems, Solutions

by a_very_large_television, Kalymna



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Autofellatio, Blow Jobs, Chubby, Come Inflation, Domestic, F/F, Futanari, Lap Sex, Large Cock, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Muscles, Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink, Verbal Abuse, Weight Gain, like REALLY FUCKING BIG, like a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_very_large_television/pseuds/a_very_large_television, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalymna/pseuds/Kalymna
Summary: One of many excessively-lewd mornings between an adoring maid and her cruel mistress.





	Problems, Solutions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roleplay between Kalymna and myself, edited somewhat to make it flow a little easier to read! Super fun writing this, both of us wanted to post it as soon as we reached this little stopping point.
> 
> If you liked this, you can check out my tumblr [here,](https://averylargetelevision.tumblr.com/) and hers [here](https://tiny-princess-catherine.tumblr.com/).

Morning sunshine filtered in through the shades, casting light on the figure sprawled out in bed, blankets kicked down a little around her thighs. She slept with no alarm; it was the weekend, after all, and it wasn’t like she had anywhere to be. No, the only responsibilities she had on her plate were the same responsibilities she always had. The ones she had had for… fuck, had it been something like six years now? Quite awhile. But she really couldn’t be happier about it.

 

Alice was, by all accounts, an impressive - or even intimidating, really - figure of beauty. Dozing lightly, her plump lips barely parted, long dark hair splayed out on the pillow around her head, there was no denying that she was pretty exquisitely beautiful. But beautiful in a severe way, you know? Eyes that tended to pierce into one’s soul. A sort of unattainable beauty that caused most to scramble to stay in her good favor, as though being in the good graces of one so lovely would allow some of that beauty to rub off on others.

 

Beyond that, she was tall. Exceptionally so. Easily pushing six-three, she tended to tower over other women and even quite a lot of men. Fit and toned without crossing the line into masculine, but it wasn’t like anyone was going to mistake her for a man anyway, what with the pair of rather heavy, full tits she carried, currently rising and falling with each breath, their pale perfection capped with dark-pink nipples. Full hips, a plush rear, smooth and full thighs… she was a rather lovely woman, no doubt.

 

But, let’s be honest. Attention almost always drifted downward and lingered on one aspect of her in particular. Whatever she was dreaming about must have been awfully pleasant, as - thanks to the fact she slept entirely naked, with no restrictions - her cock rose like a monolith from her body, hard and jutting toward the ceiling. Thick enough that one’s hands had a hard time meeting around it, and standing a proud twenty-five mouth-watering inches in length, it almost seemed like it was the source of her confidence and power. 

 

Little wonder.

 

Full, swollen balls each as big as a melon rested on the bed between her spread thighs, a pair of exceptionally productive cum factories that tended to need to be drained often… if they even  _ could _ be drained entirely.

 

Luckily for her, Alice had someone to tend to that particular task.

 

Lily was inevitably the first to awake, as was always expected of her. Regardless of the day of the week, or the time of the year, or how personally she had exhausted herself the night before, she was always up bright and early, cleaning, tidying, setting the stage to keep things in perfect order before her mistress' own rising. It was a joy in life, truly - it kept Alice happy, which meant it kept Lily happy.

 

The morning routine was one she had to be used to by now, doing it as long as she had. Slip out of bed without disturbing Mistress, and dress in the usual uniform. Start on the coffee shortly afterwards, and clean as needed - dusting, running laundry. It varied day by day, but the goal remained the same - keep things absolutely spotless by the time her mistress was awake. Even a single speck out of line was often enough for punishment - a one that Lily felt she deserved, mind!

 

Breakfast was never started until Mistress was actually awake, of course. Lily couldn't always know what she Mistress had in mind each morning, and preparing it too early meant that she wouldn't be able enjoy it at the perfect temperature and the perfect taste, and that simply wouldn't do at all. Nothing less than perfection was acceptable, as Lily had been taught many, many times. 

 

Lily herself wasn't perfect, as much as she regretted that. She filled out the uniform astoundingly well, of course - the frilly white panties hanging over lacy leggings, the black heels and skirt that lead upwards to her torso, leaving her breasts to hang freely. An even-sluttier parody of an already stereotypically-immodest maid uniform, and one that Lily adored. Her hair was such a soft, dyed pink that hung to her shoulders, framing such a soft face, with such soft, thick lips. 

 

The rest of Lily could be described as “soft” and “thick” as well, mind - she really did fill out that uniform. Her thighs were round, plump things, squishing against one another as she walked. They settled upwards to astoundingly-gifted hips, and an enormous, round,  _ fat _ backside that her skirt and panties couldn't possibly begin to hope to contain, flashing herself with every step she took. Even her belly was growing the subtle but obvious swell of a soft paunch hanging past her waist, ever-so-slightly pushing out the front of her uniform. Really, Lily was the opposite of her mistress in many ways. Soft and plump to Alice’s well-built musculature. Easily a foot shorter, even if those heels added a few inches. 

 

And alas, Lily still wasn't perfect. No matter how stacked the rest of her was, her breasts were disappointing, barely handfuls that she cursed herself for every day and was often painfully reminded of from Mistress. Even after all these years, the occasional mistake wasn't unheard of - an error in her tidying, taking just a bit too long when trying to please Mistress. But those were minor - at least, Lily thought they were minor. They paled in comparison to the more… obvious, sizable problem she was doing her best to hide underneath her skirt - though it was hard to miss the blatant lump it made in the fabric. 

 

But there was hardly time to linger on those things! The first of her duties were finished for this morning, every inch of Alice’s home as perfectly perfect as Lily could manage. But of course, there was still hardly a moment to rest, and Lily made her way back into the room of dear, beloved Mistress. 

 

Dear, beloved Mistress, currently sound asleep with her cock exceptionally erect and sticking impressively into the air. Lily suppressed a giggle, and tugged at her collar - white leather, tight enough to be a constant reminder, with the cutest tinkling little bell attached to the front. 

 

She shed her heels, clambering onto the bed and crawling towards her mistress, between her legs until she was inches from that mammoth pillar of cock. Lily gulped, inhaling that smell, and traced her gaze downward to those similarly-oversized balls, thinking of how much cum they must have pumped into her over the years. 

 

Back to the cock’s head. She gulped again, mentally preparing herself - seemed she would already be getting her own breakfast - before planting her lips atop it. The taste was immediate - fleshy, warm, and familiar. 

 

She began slowly forcing her head a bit downward, and god, it was still a struggle, her mouth trying its damndest to spread, wider, wider still. 

 

It was a routine, certainly, that Alice had become very much used to. Even the slightest deviations from that routine were reason enough for rough punishment. Alice liked things the way she liked them, and one of the reasons she had acquired Lily as a slave and pet were to ensure nothing was out of place. Nothing was ever different from what she wanted it to be. Sure, even the very loyal girl fucked up on the occasion - she was a flawed girl, for better or for worse, and routinely needed correcting - but for the most part, she did her job exceptionally well.

 

Not that Alice would ever tell her that, or give her any  _ real  _ praise. It was better to keep Lily constantly struggling to perform up to Alice's constantly-shifting expectations. No need to let the girl get complacent, after all! Not about her work, and not about herself; Alice never hesitated to take the opportunity to remind the girl of her place, of her myriad flaws, of the ways she could perform better or properly please her owner.

 

Like those tits! Sure, Lily's ass was fantastic - there's no counting the sheer number of loads of cum she's pumped into the girl through her ass over the years they've been together - but her tits were immensely disappointing. Nowhere near even big enough to wrap around Alice's cock! Such an unbelievable waste. 

 

And there was also, of course, the matter of Lily's own cock... one of the few things in the world that could actually inspire jealousy in the proud, impressive mistress.

 

But! She wasn't going to think about that. Fuck, she wasn't really going to think of anything at the moment, even as the familiar sensation of lips straining to take in her fat cock gently pulled her to wakefulness. Alice groaned in delight, her eyes fluttering open to grant her the exceptionally lovely, arousing sight of her pet working so hard to please her owner. 

 

No matter how often Lily had practiced it, it was still such an immense struggle to actually perform. Her mouth stretched as wide as she could manage and them some more, those fat lips gradually snaking past the head, the sheer girth of the cock in her mouth forcing herself open just a  _ bit _ more, just  _ barely _ enough for it to cram inside, utterly dominating every square inch of real estate in her mouth. It was an obscene, impossible sight every time - lips spread enormously wide, jaw forced past capacity, cheeks that were already soft and round puffing and bulging out just a little bit further to make more space in a mouth that was, truly, woefully undersized for the mammoth task it was up to.

 

And still Lily did it with as much vigor as she could manage, that constant stream of pre leaking deep into her mouth and down her throat, a small preview of the inevitable conclusion. Her hands - both, because just a single was nowhere near enough to grasp around all of Mistress’ girth - wrapped around the cock a bit further downward, a bit of a stable base to give Lily just a bit of an easier time swallowing and forcing Mistress deeper. 

 

"Good morning, pet," Alice murmured sleepily, reaching down with one hand to stroke through Lily's pink hair. 

 

Lily craned her gaze upward, big brown eyes meeting her mistress’, rear sticking high in the air above her head, gravity leading her skirt to hike up and exposing her ass shaking and wobbling gently. She could barely manage to give an “Mmph” in response - god, only a few inches and her mouth was so already just  _ full _ .

 

Those stroking fingers fingers soon fell to one of those exposed, miniscule breasts, giving it a harsh grope - Lily blushed and flinched. "You're just so hungry, aren't you, my little cumslut?" Of course she was. Lily never seemed to complain about cum being her primary diet, after all - she was always hungry for anything Mistress would give her! She managed a small nod of response.

 

Lily wouldn't have to wait too long for her breakfast, either. Alice's balls were as full as ever - going a whole, like, six hours without cumming was difficult for the woman! Her gigantic pillar of cock throbbed and pulsed in Lily's hands, drooling a near constant flow of her precum into her pet's mouth. 

 

"Maybe not hungry enough. Hurry up, pet, you should be so much better at taking my cock by now," she groaned, and let her free hand press against the back of Lily's head, forcing the poor girl's mouth several inches further down her cock, stuffing her mouth and bulging out her throat a little more than the girl was probably ready for... but who cared about what Lily was ready for? She should be prepared at a moment's notice to worship exactly as much of her Mistress' cock as Alice decided.

 

Lily’s eyes widened, and a muffled grunt escaped her stuffed mouth as the tip of Alice’s cock pushed past the boundaries of her throat, an obvious bulge forming. She squinted, and might have whined if she had the capacity to do so.

 

Mistress was right - she absolutely should be better at this by now! This was her best, and her best wasn’t good enough. She just had to keep practicing, training herself, until Mistress would finally, truly be proud.

 

That taste was  _ everywhere _ now, her tongue pinned to the bottom of her mouth and everything simply dominated by the sheer, overpowering flavor of cock, the hot taste of flesh and sweat inside of her. So good. Lily still wanted more. 

 

She was drooling down that neverending length, unable to control herself with how much was just forced inside of her. And her eyes flickered back downward to Mistress’ crotch, and still she did her absolute best to keep pushing onward, slow, steady, another few inches brushing against her pillowy, soft lips, another few inches inside the depths of her warm, wet mouth, the bulge in her throat gradually growing fatter and longer.

 

Lily just... wasn't good enough, Alice thought. Never quite talented enough at sucking cock, never as attentive to her mistress' needs as she should be, and certainly not busty enough for Alice's tastes - and Alice never, ever hesitated to remind the girl of all of those things. Lily was inferior, Alice was better, and that was the end of the story.

 

Still, there was no denying how fucking amazing it felt to have Lily doing her best to choke down her owner's cock. Nearly every morning for the last six years, and it never, ever got old, she never grew tired of the way Lily struggled. Sure, it wasn't entirely the girl's fault; Alice was just so fucking enormous that no one in the world would have an easy time swallowing her or deepthroating her. The fact that Lily could take as much as she did was, honestly, impressive enough all on its own.

 

"Even with me helping you, you can barely manage it," Alice chastised her pet, applying a little more pressure on the back of Lily's head, eyes glued to the descent of her lips around Alice's gigantically-fat cock. Another strained groan slipped out of Lily’s too-full mouth as another few inches were shoved inside and that bulge in her throat grew further, making her collar grow even tighter around her neck. 

 

"Do you need more practice? Do I need to make you my dedicated suckslut today?" Dedicated suckslut duty mostly involved sitting beneath her owner's desk while she worked, Alice's mammoth cock buried down her throat for hours upon end, her only task orally worshiping the cock at the center of her life. 

 

Again her eyes met with Alice’s, and she wasn't entirely sure how to respond to that question - it was rhetorical, right? If her mouth wasn't so occupied, she could have given an answer- “If that's what Mistress thinks is best for her pet!,” or something along those lines. As it stood, all she could do was nod or shake her head, and neither of those seemed like good responses. Either seemed like they could be exerting her own opinions onto Mistress, which was absolutely not something she wanted to do - of course, she definitely  _ did  _ adore being put under Mistress’ desk, but... that wasn't for her to decide. 

 

So she settled on another “Mmph!” - more strained this time, clearly, obviously struggling to even articulate any amount of noise. More drool pooled out, utterly painting that cock with saliva, leaving it glistening in the light. 

 

All Lily could manage at this point was suckling - and even that was difficult, with how stretched her mouth was - and slipping it further into her mouth. Her throat shifted constantly, from the bulge growing further in it to the constant swallowing from all of the precum forced inside her. 

 

Precum poured into the girl's mouth, forcing her to swallow around the deepening intrusion of that thick fuckmeat, as Alice was always very particular about not a drop of those precious fluids ever being wasted. Sure, there was the rare occasion that Alice specifically coated the girl's meager bust with spunk, saying that wearing her cum was the only thing that made her disappointing tits worthwhile, but for the most part her voluminous loads found their way into Lily's body one way or another.

 

And this morning wasn't going to be an exception. Her cock throbbed harder and harder as she noticeably neared her morning orgasm, her hand tightening painfully in Lily's hair - all signs she was very, very familiar with. "Nnh, fuck... your throat feels so  _ good  _ wrapped around my cock... swallow, pet, take it all!" Alice demanded of her plaything - not that she had to specify, but it still felt good to order the girl around.

 

Lily did her absolute best to shove downward one last time, cramming inside as much as she possibly could - there was  _ so much _ inside, but so much still untouched by her mouth! And then one last jerk, one last stretch in her mouth, and….

 

True to her word, that cock bucked inside of Lily's mouth, almost feeling like it thickened a little more in that moment just before climax, and she utterly erupted. Spurt after spurt after spurt of her exceptionally thick, hot seed directly inside of her pet, and even as deep as it was buried in Lily's throat, the poor girl would have to swallow desperately to keep up with the flow and avoid spilling a drop.

 

That was Lily's problem, anyway. Alice simply rode out her long, heavy orgasm, relishing the sheer relief of being able to slightly reduce the ache in her too-full balls.

 

“Mmph….” It was such a good feeling, knowing she was finally helping such her horribly pent-up mistress finally get some release. And she swallowed and swallowed load after load after load, the sheer thickness of each gulp forcing her throat wide, seemingly threatening to lead to that collar snapping right off. Lily simply laid her palms flat on the bed, bracing herself and desperately swallowing each and every last drop her mistress produced. None of it could spill - she couldn’t allow any of it to spill!

 

That hot cum flowed down her body, sticking to her taste buds, igniting her throat, and pooling into her belly - a belly that looked to be rounding out just a bit more, now, and showed no signs of stopping with the sheer amount of how  _ much _ Lily was allowing inside her. 

 

Of course, even as utterly devoted as Lily was to keeping Alice pleased - much more concerned with that over such trivial manners as her  _ own _ pleasure - she couldn’t deny her body’s impulses. The thick, fat cock burying itself into her neck, her sensitive nipples being so harshly tweaked and toyed with… it was a lot to contend with. And it was enough that it was bringing her own cock to start stirring with arousal.

 

Past that black skirt, even as Lily kept dutifully choking herself on cock, ass high in the air, hips rolling, inches of inches of her own  _ monster _ of a cock began pushing her skirt out of the way, making itself… very, very obviously visible. It hung half-erect below her prostrated form, veiny and swollen and enormously fat, just… flopping onto the bed.

 

It was maybe the only thing Lily had her mistress beat in. Alice was superior, simply better, and Lily knew that and adored it, happy to serve someone so much obviously  _ more _ than her in every way. So this cock - pushing a thirty inches that hung past her knees, fatter and longer than the mistress she loved to serve - being  _ more _ than her mistress’? Lily hated it. She couldn’t stand it - it was in the way, a constantly-there distraction. It was  _ wrong _ . She tried her absolute hardest to ignore it, a feat that simply wasn’t always possible. The most she could hope for were punishments from Mistress for it. And so it just laid on the bed, throbbing and pulsing just as the cock inside Lily’s mouth was. 

 

Alice hated her pet's cock.

 

It wasn't fucking fair. Alice had the largest cock she had ever seen, and rightly took pride in that fact; she was just bigger and better, flat out superior to anyone else around her, because she knew she was packing more meat than fucking anyone. That's how it was supposed to be. That's how it was always supposed to be. She was the biggest, she pumped out the most cum, she left cunts and asses gaping the most, and Alice rested easy knowing no one could best her in that area.

 

And then she met Lily.

 

Lily, of course, outdid her. Only in that one area; in every other respect, she was flatly inferior, a born pet if there ever was one, but Lily's dick was just that much bigger than Alice's own monster. Like six inches longer, even noticeably thicker, it was the single most impressive piece of fuckmeat Alice had ever seen... and she hated the girl for it. It didn't matter how good of a pet Lily was, there would always be that between them, that constant reminder that Alice wasn't the best in every single category. Thankfully, Lily seemed to hate it just as much as she did, and had frequently wished to Alice that her cock wasn't quite so gigantic... or at least, she did until Alice made a rule against mentioning her cock unprompted, as it just made her upset every time it happened.

 

Fortunately, it was usually pretty easy to forget in most situations, given how much Lily dedicated herself to service and pleasure; this very moment was a great example, as she pumped spurt after spurt of thick, hot cum directly into her pet's belly, forcing her to swallow hard to keep up, even bloating out her middle some just from this very first orgasm of the day. It was only the first of many, as ever, but her pet did such a good job keeping up with her mistress' output.

 

Pump after endless pump of thick semen poured so deeply into Lily’s mouth, each shot prompting another gulp as she desperately tried to keep from being overwhelmed. The  _ taste _ , god, so salty and pungent, such a delight to choke down and hold inside her. It was everything to her right now - the mixture of Mistress’ hot cum and fleshy cock, flooding her mouth and throat. An aftertaste that would inevitably stick around for the rest of the day.

 

And this was only the first load.

 

Lily’s skin continued stretching to hold more and more of that output, an already-chubby belly swelling out so much more, right before Alice’s eyes. And Lily could feel every single drop bulging her out further, cramming and forcing itself inside. She was used to feeling so ridiculously  _ full _ , a feeling she knew would only grow every time Mistress needed to use her today.

 

But even that orgasm came to an end eventually, slowing and then stopping, and Alice finally released the pressure of her hand on the back of Lily's head, allowing her to pull up and off of that gigantic dick. "Mmh... much better," she purred in delight, giving Lily's nipple one last tweak and tug before releasing the girl entirely.

 

Her cock, of course, didn't seem to soften whatsoever; it took a lot more than just one climax to get her to truly relax, after all, as her pet surely well knew by this point. Especially when she got to ogle Lily's wonderfully plump rear, so big and fat and full, so absolutely perfect for using and abusing in whatever way she decided. 

 

Lily was able to force down the last lingering drops of cum. She slowly -  _ slowly _ \- pulled herself off the cock embedded so deep into her throat, her head lifting upwards, more and more of that monstrous dick becoming visible with each little inch Lily pulled away from. Lily was used to it, by now, but the sight was still a shock - the sight of that cock, so impossibly long, ridiculously thick,  _ slowly _ emerging from her overstretched mouth. God, Lily was always surprised as how  _ long _ it took for her to raise her head completely, to free her mouth from its position.

 

But eventually, she did free herself, one last strained, muffled groan as she braced her arms against the bed and tugged her lips off Alice’s cock head with a loud, wet “pop”. Immediately Lily began panting, doubled over with tongue lolling out, breath splashing onto Alice's cock. Still, not a drop of Mistress’ output spilled - she had dutifully swallowed it all. She opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, a rehearsed exercise for quelling the excessive soreness - and sudden feeling of emptiness - that always followed sucking Mistress off. 

 

Lily raised herself back up onto her knees, meeting her mistress eye-to-eye now and making the swelling of her belly the more obvious. The midsection of her uniform bulged out more than the usual, subtly plump swell she carried, and now she looked well deep into months of pregnancy. It was a common sight, of course, what with how many loads seemed to find themselves into the depths of Lily's gut. Oh, how she had been so  _ tiny _ , so thin and petite when she first met Alice, but… well, a few years of swallowing down  _ this _ much nearly every morning would lead to anyone growing a bit thick. 

 

Raising onto her knees also presented that  _ other _ problem - her own monstrous dick sticking straight ahead, tip pressing against Mistress’ own still-hard length, dribbling precum onto it. It was but a split second before Lily noticed, a shocked gasp as she jerked backwards so they were no longer touching. 

 

"That disgusting thing. Didn't I warn you about letting it just hang out like that?" Alice frowned, her warm afterglow from such a good morning blowjob seemingly having vanished in an instant. "You... nnh. Put that shameful thing away and go start breakfast." 

 

Lily's fat lips curled downward, avoiding Mistress’ gaze out of shame. A hand idly went to rubbing her swollen middle, feeling the heat of Alice's cum radiating out to her hand. “Yes, Mistress,” she mumbled. “Sorry, Mistress.”

 

What kind of breakfast? Alice’s tastes and desires were different by the day, but she didn't give her pet any further information; Lily would have to simply guess and hope she was right. Nevermind the fact that, for Lily, putting that thing away when it was still so hard and worked up wasn't exactly a simple task... but these problems were for Lily to handle. Her mistress had other tasks to deal with, and soon enough she rolled out of bed and headed into the bathroom for her morning shower.

 

Lily did as instructed, slipping out towards the kitchen - with her cock, still painfully erect and sticking straight ahead, poorly hidden by that skirt. No, that wouldn't do, would it?

 

Lily stuffed her cock, still painfully hard, into one of her leggings, at the very least hiding it from immediate sight - though looking below her skirt, the immensely fat bulge riding down one of her thighs, straining at the lace, was hard to miss. It would just have to hold until it finally went down. 

 

Doing her best to ignore that ache, Lily made her way into the kitchen, looking over things with a thoughtful sigh. Breakfast. What would Mistress like?

 

* * *

 

 

Being forced to recognize how much bigger Lily's cock was... it certainly always dampened Alice's spirits. Sure, she could simply just discard her pet and find a different one without such a disgustingly massive dick, but there was still something very satisfying about punishing the girl for her enormous flaw. Reminding her that she's just a shameful excuse for a pet, daring to try and outdo her mistress even in just one way. It helped to keep Lily on the back foot, always struggling to please her owner, and that's the way Alice liked it.

 

She lingered in the shower for some time, idly stroking her own mammoth fuckmeat; cumming down Lily's throat had certainly helped to take the edge off, but her balls were far too huge and productive and swollen for one single orgasm to sate her lusts. No, she needed to empty herself into her pet several times throughout the day to ensure she was able to think of other things, to enable her to get her work done. Of course, there was no ignoring the fact that Lily was even larger than her, and - maybe? - even more productive, but it wasn't something they had ever explored together. If Lily needed to cum, well... that was her problem, wasn't it? Alice had long since forbidden the pet from ever touching her own cock without permission, and the rewards of allowing her to cum were very few and far between.

 

There were the times that Lily's body betrayed her, and she ended up making an enormous mess in her sleep, which Alice had duly punished her for. And in those times, her pet's output was... productive, to say the least. The girl's balls probably ached all the time in her need to cum, but that just served her right for daring to try and outclass her Mistress, didn't it?

 

Alice thought so.

 

While she stroked herself in the shower, she didn't jerk herself off to completion, no; her cum belonged inside of her pet, one way or another, bloating out that lovely belly. Lily had gotten so talented at taking her owner's fat dick, at taking every single drop of cum she had to give. It had certainly started to reflect in her body - how couldn't it? - giving her a certain softness, a thickness that she hadn't had before, but appealed quite a lot to Alice. The way the girl looked after a day of constant fucking and taking Alice's cum, so bloated and barely able to move... fuck, it almost made Alice cum just thinking about it.

 

Oh, absolutely did Lily’s balls  _ ache _ , obscenely swollen, packed-to-bursting things that hung heavily between her legs, hidden from view with her skirts. How they  _ longed _ to finally release their backed-up storage of cum, to grant the desperate girl they were attached to some sense of release. Lily couldn’t even remember the last time she had finally been granted permission to cum, and it showed every time she took a look at herself when changing - how bloated and heavy her balls felt, how they would throb and beg to finally empty themselves  _ somehow _ . And still Lily denied her own body’s desperate demands, letting those balls grow fatter, swelling further with her seed. 

 

But it wasn’t a problem. She was used to ignoring her body’s impulses by now, and worrying too much about cumming would only distract her from being able to better serve Mistress, after all. No matter what, everything her mistress needed and demanded came first. Mistress was simply so much better than her, after all. 

 

And so Lily worked even as her cock kept throbbing against her thigh, preparing ingredients just as the way Alice liked them, her hands a blur of motion. She was quite good at this, and after so long, it was all rehearsed muscle memory.

 

It wasn't too long before Alice finally drifted out toward the dining room and kitchen, curious as to what her pet had made; it ultimately didn't matter, as the girl was a rather accomplished cook at this point along with the rest of her maid duties, but sometimes she had certain preferences. And even when Lily catered to those preferences, well... it was best to keep her pet constantly scrambling for her approval.

 

She had dressed, tossing on a light sundress that wrapped delightfully around her more-than-ample bust and hugged her full hips... and allowed her cock to sway down near her knees, completely unbound by any kind of underwear, and it looked as though she had drooled a trail of precum from the bathroom to where she stood now. Not uncommon... and it was Lily's task to clean that up. As she well knew.

 

"Well? What's for breakfast, pet? I hope you've been hard at work."

 

Lily’s response was immediate and cheerful, glancing backwards, away from the butter and egg mixture she was preparing in a skillet. In an adjacent skillet were slowly-sauteing vegetables. “An omelette, Mistress! Um, bacon, cheese, onions, ham, peppers… and I’ll start the toast when it’s almost ready. I hope it’s all to your liking, of course!” She turned back, focusing attention on the frying pan again. 

 

Fortunately, when Lily was viewed from behind, there was plenty for Alice to keep her eyes on: that fat, thick, bulging ass barely covered by her skirt, jutting out so rudely, seeming like it just  _ demanded  _ her attention. For all of the flaws Lily had - and she had quite a few in Alice's view - her ass just wasn't one of them. Those thick cheeks were absolutely  _ perfect _ , and there was no way to count exactly how many hours she had spent with her cock buried in that wonderful rear. Nor how many times she'd given it a harsh slap - which she did right now, a  _ smack!  _ ringing out in the kitchen, followed by a harsh squeeze to that amazing ass, nevermind the fact that Lily was hard at work at the stove. If she couldn't handle that kind of distraction, what kind of a maid was she supposed to be? Lily squealed, jerking forward ever-so-slightly as the harsh slap sent the expansive flesh of her ass bouncing and jiggling.

 

"An omelette, huh? I suppose that'll work," Alice mused; in reality, it would really hit the spot, and she was way too hungry to force the girl to make something new from scratch. Her fingers stroked over the plush, soft curves of Lily's ass, that cock between her thighs just continuing to make more of a drooling mess on the floor. It didn't matter that she had dumped what felt like a couple gallons of cum into Lily's belly less than an hour ago, that ache in her balls had returned stronger than ever, thanks to the extremely potent stimulation of her maid's huge, thick rear.

 

And Alice just kept squeezing and groping, Lily blushing and squirming as she still did her hardest to attend to the pan in front of her. Still, she subtly kept her ass sticking outward for Mistress to womanhandle, those  _ wonderful _ hands touching and spreading her in the absolute best of ways. And Lily’s cock throbbed again and again inside its confines, its precum leaking into her leggings. 

 

"In my lap once you've served me, pet. Put this fat ass to use." Alice paused a moment. “...though I still think you should be working on making it a little bigger." She gave one more spank to Lily's lush ass before she drew away to the dining table, her cock already well through the process of stiffening once more, starting to jut hugely up from her lap. 

 

Another squeak. “Y-Yes, Mistress!”

 

Fuck, Alice just couldn't help herself around the girl! She was too hot, too fat-assed, too eager to please... and far, far too good at coaxing the cum out of her owner's fat balls. She had to sit with her thighs spread to accommodate those melon-sized orbs, but even then Lily's were bigger, weren't they? Partly due to her natural size, and partly due to the fact that Alice so rarely let the girl cum; seed undoubtedly had been filling them for... what, two weeks now? Pretty sure it was two weeks ago that she gave Lily permission to empty them, after she had been such a good girl when they went out to dinner together and sucked Alice off under the table without even needing to be asked.

 

Lily’s shaky, aroused hands rolled the sauteed ingredients into the fluffy egg, poured coffee, and readied toast for Alice’s consumption. As she moved from stove to toaster to coffee maker, the way her hips would shake with her heels on, the slight waddling gingerness as she walked, and the bulge in her leggings that kept  _ just _ peeking out past her long skirt with each step were all difficult to miss. She waddled to Alice’s seat, laying breakfast on the table in a perfect, gorgeous arrangement. “Enjoy, Mistress!” And then she turned back around, daintily raising her skirt with both hands - giving a clear glimpse of those lacy white panties, not nearly large enough to cover how  _ massive _ those cheeks were… and the fat balls hanging between her legs - before plopping herself onto Mistress’ lap, her back pressing against those ample tits, ass cheeks against that pillar of cock. 

 

Alice was a rather large woman, in height and in stature, but the girl's fat ass definitely took up slightly more room than her lap had to offer. She groaned slightly as that wonderfully plump butt rubbed against her shaft, her precum drooling against Lily's back. It was  _ quite  _ a bit more weight suddenly pressing itself onto Alice - Lily was plump already, but the extra cum in both her belly and balls made her even heftier. The chair was pushed back to give extra room for Lily to take her seat, and her cum-stuffed belly still managed to poke against the edge of the table. As well padded as her ass was and as many inches as it added to her when sitting, Lily was, thankfully, still short enough so as to give Mistress a full view of the meal on the table in front of her. 

 

Lily was far from a small girl these days with all of the weight she had put on from her extremely specific diet. Sure, the vast bulk of Lily's meals were just cum straight from the tap, but Alice actually encouraged the girl to eat plenty of actual food, too, primarily to achieve... well, what they've achieved. Lily was a small, slender little thing back when Alice first found her, but time and that diet ensured that the girl sported quite an astonishingly bottom-heavy figure; her hips, her ass, her thighs were all so wide and full and fleshy, just the way Alice liked it.

 

Well. On the way to being the way Alice liked it; her tastes always did stray toward the extreme and excessive. If there was a point that Alice would decide was big enough, or - god forbid! - too big, they hadn't reached it yet.

 

“I’m sure I could make it bigger still, Mistress!,” Lily said. “I’ll just need to keep swallowing your cum. It’s already my favorite meal….”

 

"Mmph... good. I want this fat ass to get even bigger for me," Alice said. Both hands dropped down to give those lusciously full cheeks a harsh squeeze, pressing them around her thick shaft a moment. "Understand? If you need to drink even more of my cum, then that's what we'll make happen." 

 

“Of course!,” Lily said, whimpering a little at the pair of hands returning to grope her ass, and then a gasp as they were  _ spread _ , flesh of her ass wrapped around that fat pillar of cock, precum dripping onto her back. “I’ll swallow e-every last drop until you’re dry, Mistress. Your cum is… such a good reward.” One of Lily’s hands went down, feeling how much fat flesh extended past and hung off the edge of Alice’s lap. “I’m afraid I might… not be able to even sit in your lap anymore if it grows too much, Mistress….” There was more than a bit of sadness in her tone. 

 

Mistress’ cum, truthfully, was a reward to Lily - a treat that she loved, that she looked forward to getting her fill of every day. So pungent, so thick - the taste of someone so clearly  _ superior _ , how could she not love it? How could she want anything else filling her belly when she could get a delicious full-course meal right from the tap whenever Mistress demanded it (which was often, mind)? Lily was hopelessly addicted to Alice’s cum, and the idea of getting even more of it to fill her up, to fatten up on it to keep Mistress happy? The throbbing in her cock got a bit more intense, and she  _ swore _ she could feel her balls tighten, just a little. 

 

It wasn't like Alice’s balls couldn't keep up with increased demand. It felt like their productivity had only ramped up in response to Lily's constant thirst and need for her owner's cum, though... there was no denying that Lily had her beat there. 

 

As for the front of Lily, she too was forced to sit wide to accommodate her own balls - massive, heavy, churning balls that rested right atop Alice’s, separated only by the layer of Alice’s dress. Yes, it was clear just from feeling them against Mistress’ own they were  _ significantly _ larger than even the other, enormously-swollen orbs, and they kept  _ throbbing _ , gently pressing down against Alice’s. Lily blushed when she recognized the feeling, but made no move to correct it. Not until Mistress said so.

 

Those huge balls pressing down against Alice's own served a constant reminder that the girl outdid her in that one particular area. Bigger dick, fatter balls - fuck, Lily's balls were so stuffed with cum that they felt like a few pounds  _ each _ \- and probably more cum. Probably. A low noise like a growl issued from her throat, though she reached around Lily to start digging into her meal; one hand on the fork, the other snaked around Lily to rest on her cum-swollen belly, gently stroking it for a few moments. She already looked a few months pregnant, but... that was going to change before too long, wasn't it?

 

Mistress’ hand felt so  _ good _ on her belly - a belly that still felt so overly-stuffed, packed with that warm cum that had settled like a stone into the base of her gut. Blushing never left Lily’s face as her middle was idly stroked, and tiny whimpers escaped past her lips. As big as she was now, this was still only after Mistress’ first load. By the time Alice was finally done for the day… mmph. Lily bit down on her fat bottom lip.

 

"Get that fat ass onto my cock. I want every inch inside of you... even if it's just not fucking  _ big enough _ for me yet." Not just a 'keep Lily trying to please' tactic; it genuinely wasn't. She wanted even more from her pet, and she intended to get it. 

 

Everything Alice said and did was with the utmost confidence and surety. Lily would be a good maid, Lily would serve her, Lily would suck her off, Lily would drink enough cum to swell out her ass even fatter all because Alice said so, and they both knew it. Alice was the clear superior in almost every single way; she was simply  _ better _ , she deserved to be in control, she deserved to have a loyal pet like Lily to tend to each and every one of her needs. That confidence certainly bled over into arrogance more often than not, but... fuck, could you blame her? With someone like Lily at her beck and call?

 

Lily graciously nodded, quickly rising up from her seat, Allice wriggled a little in place just enough to let Lily draw her skirt up, her cock revealed and jutting high into the air, those fat balls plopped down onto the chair. She really was just so fucking  _ big _ , just over two fucking feet of arm-thick fuckmeat; it was a wonder a girl like Lily was ever able to take her at all, with how slender and petite she had started, though now, of course, she was much more suited to pleasing a dick like Alice's. Again, Lily lifted her skirt, showing herself off as she lowered those frilly too-small panties off her ass, down her big, round thighs.

 

She clambered back onto Alice’s lap, covering it up with her black skirt, and raised her ass… and raised it… and  _ raised _ it. That cock sticking straight up as it was, Lily had to  _ work _ to get high enough to line her ass up with it before finally, eventually making it. 

 

"Every inch, pet," Alice reminded the girl, her eyes briefly glued to that colossal, fat rear in front of her when Lily lifted it up into position. Fuck, it was just so  _ huge _ ! "And don't take too long; you're in my way, and I haven't finished breakfast." 

 

Lily reached into her skirt, taking a grip of her own fat butt, and spread those cheeks as far as she could manage before lining it up with the head of Alice’s cock. And then, she finally began lowering herself - or attempted to, having to deal with the usual struggle of fitting Mistress inside first. Grunts and whines came from Lily, slowly wiggling her ass downward to try and swallow the first few inches of Mistress.

 

Difficult, even with the constant lubrication of Alice’s pouring precum smearing along Lily's flesh. Difficult because her cock was just that thick, and Lily's ass - despite constant use - was just always going to be a little tight. "Nnh... that's it. Keep going, pet," she groaned in lust, her immense, vein-riddled monster of a cock throbbing hard as Lily's ass slid down along its length. Little by little. Inch by inch. Lily’s enormous balls hung heavy and low, the swollen flesh pressing up against Alice’s erect monster. 

 

Drop after drop of precum emptied into Lily’s ass, clinging to her insides, a slick and wet feeling filling her up. With an exhale, she was finally  _ just _ able to sneak the head inside her, and it was already splitting her obscenely. God, it never got easier to force this massive thing inside her. This  _ brute _ of a cock, so uncaring about how harshly it tore her ass apart, leaving her gaping and stuffed to the brim. And Lily loved it, of course, but god if it wasn’t a struggle. 

 

And then slowly, inch by ass-tearing inch, did she lower herself, gritting her teeth, still keeping her ass spread with her hands. The flow of that pre seemed endless, granting at least some amount of slick lubrication for her poor, gradually-filling ass. Mistress wanted her to go fast, and truthfully, this was as fast as she could go. No matter how experienced Lily’s ass was, it was always going to stay a bit tight, and Mistress’ cock was always going to stay so massive - massive enough that only Lily could oh-so-reliably take her as deeply as she had been for so many years now. 

 

Sure, Alice could help the girl out, pull her down along her shaft, but... she was distracted by the sensation of Lily's truly enormous balls rubbing against her shaft, letting her feel just how bloated and  _ full _ they seemed. Definitely larger than her own; how much cum would the girl produce, if she came? Probably a lot more than Alice's typical few gallons per climax... fuck. 

 

It  _ enraged _ her. It wasn't fucking  _ fair _ . Lily needed to be taught a proper lesson.

 

That gradual feeling of fullness slowly worked its way into Lily, and just as she was getting comfortable, the unfamiliar sensation of Mistress’ grip on her balls snapped her back to the moment.  

 

Both of Alice’s hands snaked around to Lily's front, where she cupped those enormous cum factories of Lily's - fuck, they were  _ heavy _ ! - easily comparable to plus-sized medicine balls in weight and size, each far bigger than Lily’s own head. They hung so heavily, their recent growth having forced Lily to start walking a little bow-legged just to avoid constantly rubbing her thighs against them.

 

Alice had to strain slightly to lift them, and they overflowed her hands easily. "These big, disgusting things... what did I tell you about making me feel them?" Nevermind that Lily didn't really have a choice in the matter if she was going to follow Alice's orders; that was irrelevant. "Such a disobedient, worthless little slut. You should be  _ ashamed _ of yourself. Every time you make me see or feel these, it's like spitting in your Mistress' face." Alice  _ squeezed _ those full, bloated balls - not enough to do damage, but definitely enough to make that ache grow a little worse.

 

Lily cried out, immediate jolts of pain shooting into her. “Mistress, that hurts!,” was all she was able to eke out, those veiny, fat orbs growing even more sore with such rough treatment. Lily kept trying to lower herself further onto the cock, but god, she was immensely distracted by the feeling on her balls. And she already felt so  _ impossibly _ full - more full that most others could even  _ dream _ of, the walls of her ass spread so immeasurably wide, the ridiculously-oversized cock stuffing her to the brim.

 

And she had barely taken even a fifth inside her. 

 

Barely a fifth. Barely over five fucking inches of Alice's fat dick had vanished into the girl, and there was still so, so much more to go. So much more vein-riddled, throbbing fuckmeat so obviously in need of Lily's ass, desperate to be buried all the way inside of her pet. It stretched her so, so unbelievably wide, inch by agonizing inch, and it wasn't like Alice was making the task any easier.

 

"Come on. My breakfast is getting cold." Nevermind that this was, genuinely, as fast as Lily could manage without assistance and without doing any real harm to herself... and that was  _ without  _ Alice cruelly squeezing the girl's enormous, cum-stuffed balls. "I thought you were supposed to be a good slut for Mistress?" No, she didn't take her hands away from the girl's balls, even when Lily cried out in pain; fuck, they were just so fucking  _ huge _ and  _ heavy _ and  _ massive _ ! It wasn't fair, it wasn't  _ right _ , and the only way Alice could possibly even out the scales was by punishing Lily constantly for her audacity. 

 

"I tell you to get on my cock, and you take forever, and you're in my way and my breakfast is getting cold, and you force me to deal with these disgusting things." Another squeeze, fingers digging into those oh-so-sensitive orbs; again, it wasn't like she was going to do damage to the girl, but inflicting a little pain certainly wasn't beyond her, especially when it came to Lily's shamefully enormous cock and those too-active cum factories. 

 

Lily squirmed, balls aching in Alice’s grip, cock throbbing and shaking inside the legging she’d stuffed it in. She  _ was _ trying, so so hard, to go as quickly as she could, trying to ignore the pain Mistress was inflicting on her. Hips wiggled to speed herself up, cock ever-so-slowly sinking inside Lily’s ass. 

 

“I-I’m sorry, Mistress,” Lily whimpered out. God, she sounded pathetic. “I try to be the best slut I c-can be for you! It’s just so hard sometimes! I-I can go faster, I can make you another breakfast! I’m sorry… mmph!” She flinched at another squeeze to her balls.

 

“I t-try my best to make sure they’re not in the way! But sometimes I can’t… I can’t help it! They’re so….” Enormous. Disproportionate. Fat. Simply too much - too much for a girl that best served as a demure pet, who lived to serve a mistress that was, in every other way, so much  _ more _ . Her fat, massive, awful package was the bane of her life, ruining her when she wanted nothing more than to serve someone so much better than her. It  _ shouldn’t _ be better than Mistress’ - it just wasn’t right! It was a curse! 

 

Lily just whimpered, unable to think of how to finish the statement. “I’m sorry! You sh-shouldn’t have to deal with these… awful things.”

 

When she felt Alice’s hands retreat from her sensitive balls, Lily was given but a moment of reprieve, a chance to breathe, before she felt those hands on the fat of her wide, full hips.

 

Without even the slightest warning, Alice abruptly  _ pulled  _ down on the girl, stuffing several more inches inside of her pet all at once. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable way to get more of that cock within her pet... at least, for Lily. For Alice, it felt  _ amazing  _ to just claim that much more of her pet's body, to show the girl wordlessly that every inch of her belonged to her Mistress.

 

Lily bounced - her ass bounced, her belly bounced, the miniscule swell of her breasts bounced, as gravity forced forced her ass further apart. A yell slipped out of Lily. God,  _ god _ , that was so much! That sensation of fullness spread deeper, her ass splitting further apart. If she hadn’t done this so many times before, she was certain she was going to be ripped in half. 

 

"Nnf, fuck... you'd think after all this time you wouldn't still be so fucking  _ tight _ ," Alice moaned in delight. Thankfully, even with Lily's increased weight, Alice didn't have too much trouble holding her in her arms; the larger woman took quite good care of herself, after all. Strength was important when womanhandling her property. "Hold that fat ass open. I want to see you stretching around my cock for every single inch." 

 

Each and every drop of precum, each and every throbbing, pulsing vein Lily felt inside of her, stretching out and bumping against her inner walls. A bit less than a foot of cock was inside her, now. Lily, whining, moaning, squirming all the while, reached back to her skirt, bunching it up with her hands and giving a full view of those fat, bulging moons, the flawless, shining skin, as she kept the cheeks of her ass spread so, so wide, that cock slowly continuing its path inside. “And Mistress likes me so tight, r-right?”

 

Despite Alice's continued complaints about the girl, her cock really did feel utterly  _ fantastic  _ inside of her pet's ass - it was just so tight, wrapping around her so perfectly, so hot and amazing and  _ nnh _ . Despite cumming so recently, she really felt like she was quickly approaching the verge of another orgasm, but she very much wanted to wait until she hilted herself in Lily's body. 

 

Well, they were almost halfway!

 

So much of her cock had already vanished into Lily's ass, stretching her, filling her... but there was still so much more outside. It still wasn't going fast enough for her. Lily had taken too long on her own, so it was up to Alice to make sure she buried every last fat inch of throbbing cock into her pet, her grasp on the girl's hips firm and demanding. And having Lily contribute by apologizing for her disgustingly fat balls and holding up her skirt to ensure Alice was able to watch every centimeter of cock vanish into her body... mmph. That was all she was good for, anyway, just a hole to fuck, just a plaything.

 

Whimpers and squeaks and moans constantly slipped from Lily’s mouth, her body trembling as she felt herself filling further and further with cock. Mistress was forcing herself in faster than Lily was used to, a constant stream of dick making its way inside her,  _ somehow _ making so much room in such a short girl. Her stomach bulged, her insides rearranged to make room for the absolute  _ pillar _ that was gradually filling her up. 

 

Eight inches more. 

 

"Fuck... for as useless and shameful as you are otherwise, this ass feels  _ fantastic _ . You're so, so fucking nice and tight for me," Alice moaned, pulling her much less quickly but much more constantly down her cock, inexorably stuffing herself deeper into her already-cum-stuffed pet. "Mistress' cock feels so amazing inside of you, doesn't it? This is what you were born for, just to be a set of holes to be filled and used." Which she was very much on the road to doing. Already that morning she had dumped a few gallons of cum straight into her belly, and there was no doubt the same thing was soon going to happen to her fat ass. 

 

“I-It does feel good!,” Lily cried out with a whine. “I love taking it so much! My holes are all that I'm good for-” and another loud whine, cutting herself off. It  _ shouldn't _ have felt so good. It was ridiculous, splitting her apart, stuffing so deeply inside an incredibly tight hole. Still that tight hole widened, just  _ barely _ enough to make room for the length that was slowly filling it up. Lily's own cock just throbbed harder, aching to escape its confines. 

 

It shouldn't have felt so good, and yet how could it not? How could Lily  _ not _ love this massive reminder of her place best served as a sleeve for Mistress’ cock? 

 

Lily was low enough her rounded belly squished against the edge of the table again. She gasped at that feeling. God, how much had she grown since meeting Alice? How much more would she grow? To think she had been so embarrassed when she first noticed herself outgrowing her uniform - it was an inevitability, what with Mistress’ truly astounding output, but it was still a shock, and an unpleasant one at that. Mistress could never want a pet like  _ that _ . How she had tearfully apologized, promising to do better, to slim back down. And then the extra shock of Mistress ordering her to keep growing. The impressive results of that growth were currently pressing against the table, filling out Lily's hands as she kept herself spread, and well on the way to planting themselves in Alice's lap once more.

 

Only six inches more. Alice’s cum really had done a number on Lily's once-petite figure, the girl so small and slender when they met... but now look at her. Look at how thick and plump her lower body became, her soft belly and thick thighs and truly  _ enormous  _ ass... which was all absolutely going to continue growing, if Alice had anything to say about it. 

 

Three inches more. "Maybe I'll just leave you on my cock all day... it's clear you're not good for anything else. Get you so nice and swollen with cum that you can barely even  _ move _ , and then stuff a plug in your fat ass to keep you that way for awhile." It wouldn't be the first time; leaving Lily bloated with cum was a fun pastime.

 

“Please! Keep your cock inside me!,” Lily stammered. “Use me until you're finally empty, stuff my… w-worthless body with cum, a-ah…! Swell me, bloat me, k-keep me plugged, anything!” Another whine. “I like feeling so full, Mistress!”

 

And now Lily could barely remember having been once so small, could barely remember when the size of her ass wasn't a constant… well, when it wasn't so  _ there _ . She had just grown so used to this fat, fucking shelf on her backside, brushing against and pushing up her skirts, swallowing any pair of panties she tried to wear, being squeezed and groped and handled by Mistress, leaving her panting and squirming.  

 

Lily’s balls churned and ached, her cock sore, each little throb and twitch from Lily rubbing it against the soft lace of her legging. Oh, how  _ good _ it would feel to finally cum, to finally let loose every drop of backed-up cum, finally be free of the soreness and swelling of her balls… but Mistress didn’t want that. Mistress didn’t want it, so it wouldn’t happen.

 

The last few inches were always difficult. It didn't matter how obscenely large Mistress’ cock was, it didn't matter how wide Lily spread herself, her backside was just so  _ fat _ that getting those last few inches crammed all the way past those cheeks, all the way inside her, was a challenge. There was just so much friction, so much flesh. It was a blessing that Alice’s cock was as large as it was - anything much smaller would struggle to even get past the round fat of Lily's ass, let alone actually enter her. And yet Mistress  _ still _ wanted her even bigger….

 

Finally, at long last, she buried herself to the hilt inside of her plaything, which allowed Lily's gigantic balls to rest on top of Alice's own sizable cum factories, reminding her yet again of the fact Lily beat her in that one area... and that one area alone, but even still. Again Lily sat on Mistress’ lap, letting her back rest against Alice’s fat tits. Lily sat there, too  _ exhausted _ to do much of anything, so full and sweaty and blushy. Little pants came from her blushing, exhausted face, an adorable expression of how much hard work she had put in. 

 

Alice took a moment simply to relish in the indescribable, incomparable feeling of being balls deep in her pet's ass. There was nothing like it; even Lily's most enthusiastic blowjobs, as wonderful as they were, just weren't quite as good as just stuffing Lily like this, stretching her belly with the sheer size of her cock, feeling like she forced even the girl's body to reshape itself to suit her desires. Having that level of control over another person almost made her forget that Lily was just that much more endowed than she was.

 

Almost.

 

Her cock throbbed hard inside of Lily, and the mistress moaned in pleasure, in delight - Lily was so perfectly tight wrapped around her! There really shouldn't have been any way for Alice's cock to fit so deeply inside of her pet... but she did, having molded the girl from the inside out to take her properly, as tight a fit as it always was. It was just so fucking amazing, she could even ignore the pressing weight of Lily's fat balls against her own; they were huge and heavy, sure, but it wasn't like they mattered. Nothing about Lily mattered beyond what she could do for her owner.

 

But the ache in Lily’s groin, the feeling of her soft, fat balls on Mistress’ own. The throbbing grew to too much, and with a loud rip, that single legging spilled off Lily. Her plump thigh bulged outward, no longer confined within its lace prison, and her cock surged upward, lifting her skirt, the underside of the table preventing it from pointing skyward. “Mistress!,” she whined, and her balls  _ churned _ against Alice’s own. She felt so  _ close _ …. “I’m… I might….”

 

The  _ thump _ Lily’s cock made when it hit the underside of the table was plenty audible, and jolted Alice right out of her delightful haze. It didn't matter how much the girl apologized; apologies were never going to make that cock any smaller or less shameful. Any less of a raw  _ insult  _ to her Mistress.

 

"You are absolutely  _ not _ going to cum, slut. You are not going to empty those fat balls until I say you can. And don't you even  _ think _ about touching that - that  _ disgusting  _ thing." Honestly, it was just so fucking huge - Alice would have traded with the girl in an instant if she could. She gloried in her own oversized cock, but the idea of just being even  _ bigger _ , and taking Lily down a few pegs at the same time? Yeah, she'd leap at the chance if it ever presented itself. Not that it would; they were both stuck with what they had, and Lily was stuck with a shameful, impertinent cock she wasn't even allowed to touch.

 

Lily was just so  _ full _ . No matter how often she was stuffed, stretched to her absolute limits, she could never get used to it. And since the first time she had finally -  _ finally -  _ been able to take the complete length of that fat cock into her tight ass… she knew she was ruined. That serving as a hole for Mistress’ cock was her calling. That nothing else could ever hope to satisfy her. 

 

Each and every throb of the cock tearing apart her ass, each grip of her cheeks, each tiny tug and movement of the dick reaching so deep inside of her was another jolt for poor Lily, another rapturous prod at her cock as it screamed for release. 

 

She was trying not to cum. Really, truly trying. But god, everything was another touch, another pull towards an unwelcome climax, betrayal from her own body. She snapped her eyes shut, whimpering, blushing face nodding at Mistress even as her cock kept pushing painfully into the table below and her balls churned, full-to-bursting with unspent seed. 

 

"Maybe if you're a good girl,” Alice said. “I'll think about letting you cum after I'm through with you." Maybe. It had been two weeks for Lily, and those balls were undoubtedly incredibly, uncomfortably full, but that was hardly Alice's problem; she wasn't really in the business of solving her pet's problems for her. Lily existed to solve  _ her  _ problems, to make  _ her  _ life easier, not the other way around!

 

Even still, her anger at being forced to acknowledge her pet's gigantic, rock-hard dick didn't stifle her own pleasure - her pet's wonderfully fat ass still felt phenomenal, and Lily was able to feel the telltale signs of her owner's oncoming climax. Her cock thickened, throbbing ever harder, her immense balls churning beneath Lily's, her hands digging sharply into the flesh of her pet's plump rear… and she  _ came _ . Just like earlier, just like down her throat, but she erupted up into her pet's belly, forcing it to swell out and out, as her cock made what was effectively a perfect seal, not letting a drop escape while she hosed Lily's insides with more hot, thick cum... and Lily wasn't allowed to follow suit. Poor girl.

 

Lily grit her teeth as the first of that tide began releasing. Whenever she thought she was full to the brim, that she couldn't possibly take any more… Mistress’ cum showed that she was wrong. She placed a hand on her belly, moaning as that boiling hot cum  _ flooded _ her insides, flowing so incredibly, impossibly deep. Already was the bulge of Mistress’ cock disappearing into the further-rounding dome of Lily's middle. 

 

It felt so amazing, so wonderful not only to have her cock inside of her pet, stretching her out, filling her beyond belief... cumming, flooding her with seed, bloating her belly made it that much better. As much weight as Lily had put on, she was still a relatively small pet compared to Alice's impressive stature, though as cum continued to flow ceaselessly into Lily's belly, she was becoming less and less small by the moment. Her belly bloated to the point of pushing against the edge of the table, and yet that cum kept - well,  _ coming _ . Alice's balls were so massive, so productive, so ready to churn out gallons of the stuff into her pet's body...

 

...and yet, Lily was bigger.

 

It was just too much for Lily. Even as she kept bloating, as gallons of gallons stretched her out so full, her cock was hopeless. Too desperate to cum. Her belly squished deeper into the table before pushing it further away. She wiggled her hips, squirming about in Alice's lap just enough for her cock to escape its spot under the table, that  _ massive _ length jolting straight-up. Fuck, it was enormous, half Lily's height herself, the head ending just below her mouth as it dribbled precum down the tower of flesh.  

 

Even in the midst of her long orgasm, Alice saw that cock of her pet's pop up in front of them, such an enormous pillar of shameful fuckmeat. Fuck - it pissed her off, even while she came, even while spurt after spurt of her seed continued to swell out Lily's increasingly-round belly. "Fuck, pet," she groaned, sounding somehow delighted from her long orgasm and angry that Lily forced her to acknowledge that fat cock. "Can't you - nnh! - deal with that thing? Are you  _ trying _ t-to ruin Mistress' f-favorite times?" She couldn't keep her voice level, still feeling too fucking  _ amazing _ to keep hold of herself. Poor Lily had looked several months through her pregnancy just from the morning blowjob, but now she looked pretty much full-term - with twins, at that.

 

“I-I'm sorry Mistress, I can't - I'm gonna…!” Her mouth hung open uselessly just in front of her throbbing, thickening cock, even as her belly kept bloating.

 

And still Alice came. Fuck, she felt even more productive than usual! It was as though her anger and jealousy were just fueling her balls that much more. 

 

But speaking of balls... she couldn't see in that position, too much flesh in the way, but she certainly  _ felt _ Lily's balls actively  _ inflating  _ against her own, as though her poor pet was just getting too backed up, too much cum for her body to handle. Her hands snaked down to once more seize those colossal orbs, and she could actively feel them  _ swelling _ in her palms, growing heavier and fuller by the moment! "Fine.  _ Cum _ , slut. Ruin my breakfast even m-more." And to punctuate that hissed order, she sunk her fingernails deep into those ballooning balls, increasing the pressure that much more. 

 

Breakfast.

 

Mistress’ breakfast!

 

Lily couldn’t let that be ruined! She’d worked so hard on it, and Mistress deserved to enjoy it properly!

 

But god, she couldn’t stop it. It was  _ too much  _ for her, there was just too much cum inside her balls, she needed to get it out! She had to be good for Mistress, she had to be, but that cum wasn’t stopping.

 

And those fingernails dug into her balls, and Lily cried out again. Was Mistress trying to  _ squeeze _ the cum out of her? It was working - she felt that sensation in her crotch, edging so quickly, too quickly, to that peak, legs trembling, so many moans out of her mouth. She was cumming. She was going to cum all over the table and ruin Mistress’ breakfast and -

 

Lily put her mouth on her own cock.

 

Barely.  _ Barely _ did she widen her mouth even more than she ever had before, barely in time to jam the head of that cock past her teeth, barely in time for that flood of cum to suddenly blast into her mouth. Her own cock tasted just like Mistress’ - fleshy and warm, sweaty. But her cum was… sweeter. Less salty. Closer to candy. Still, she thought, not as good as Mistress’. 

 

And that output in Lily’s belly doubled, now that she was suddenly filling from both ends. Swallow after swallow after swallow, sinking down her throat, joining with the hot cum of Mistress’ still resting in her belly. And endless streams shooting into her bowels, both her ass and mouth a perfect seal, so far managing to hold in every last drop of cum that was released. Not a drop had spilled onto Mistress’ breakfast, and with each swallow Lily made of her own cum, she intended to keep it that way. 

 

And still, she kept swelling.

 

It was so much - so fucking much cum, poured into her belly from two ends, both sets of balls being so very full and productive, even if Alice had to admit that Lily's were even bigger, even more productive, and undoubtedly packed full after her two weeks of abstinence. 

 

Alice ultimately had to push back from the table just to give Lily's belly more room to swell, she was just taking in so much, her belly rounding out more with every second. And even when Alice's flow finally ended, her most recent orgasm still having pumped gallons into her pet's belly, Lily seemed to keep going, and going, and  _ going _ . Little wonder, with the massive load she must have stored up. Alice never took her hands away from the girl's balls, continuing to squeeze and sink her fingers into those enormous orbs, feeling the way they churned in her grasp, pumping spurt after spurt of cum directly into the girl right down her throat.

 

Each ball was several pounds, so fucking huge and heavy and  _ unfair _ ... but if Lily was so desperate to cum, then Alice was going to make sure the girl worked out every single drop of her seed, whether Lily was prepared for that or not.

 

Lily was not at all prepared for that.

 

She had forced herself to choke down more cock, jamming it into the depths of her throat when it started to become clear she couldn’t possibly keep up with the swallowing. So she just lingered, riding it out as the endless flood of cum poured right down her throat, eyes half-lidded and looking downwards to her belly as it just kept rounding out. Her neck bulged obscenely, but that collar still hung valiantly around it.

 

“Full” was no longer a word Lily knew the meaning to. It was all too much to just call her “full” - she was well past full, more full than she had ever felt in her life, her poor tummy aching and straining and rearranging itself to carry more in it than it was ever designed to hold. Months of pregnancy passed in just a few seconds. The uniform - a rather loose outfit, all things considered - just couldn’t contain it anymore, and the front ripped right off, leaving the soft skin of her burgeoning middle in plain view.

 

Even as Alice’s output stopped, that flow from Lily’s own didn’t slow at all - she was  _ still _ going, well past full-term, then overdue, then with twins, triplets, quadruplets… and Mistress was going to force her to swallow every last drop. Every last impossibly-thick, heavy drop. Lily whined, but didn’t dare pull her head away. 

 

"Keep drinking, slut," Alice cooed into her pet's ear. "You wanted to cum so bad, you'd better swallow every last drop. I don't want to see  _ any _ of your disgusting cum." Which was... kind of a tall order. Alice had already pumped a few gallons earlier in the morning, then her output just now, and now Lily's load that had been accumulating for two weeks... but, as ever, that was Lily's problem. If she didn't want to have to deal with it, all she had to do was not be such a needy little slut - all she had to do was  _ not _ have such a disgustingly, shamefully, massive cock. 

 

And it wasn’t just Lily’s belly - her balls ached so much, unused to pumping out  _ quite _ so much after being backed up for  _ quite _ so long, and Mistress’ awful, cruel squeezing was only making it worse, more painful. How long was she going to be sore? How long would Mistress force her to abstain after this error? How big would her balls swell at that point? Lily was already afraid of how much cum was being pumped into her now - if Mistress made her get even more backed up….

 

One hand finally slipped up from Lily's balls to press against the girl's rounding, swelling belly - just how much was she going to drink? How big was her pet going to get? Already she looked well beyond full-term, well beyond overdue, growing bigger and heavier in Alice's lap... and not only was there still more to go, but Lily knew from experience that Alice wasn't going to be even remotely done after just one orgasm, herself. 

 

Poor pet.

 

Entire minutes passed after Mistress’ own output finally ceased, and Lily just kept growing, her own swelling middle threatening to push away and dislodge the dick from her mouth. Her cock so thoroughly lodged in her mouth, it wavered under the swelling, squishing the very center of her belly down even as the sides kept bloating outwards. 

 

How much  _ more _ could she possibly hold? How much could Mistress possibly squeeze out of her? And how many more gallons would  _ still _ be pumped into her today, with Mistress being so impossible to satiate? 

  
  


Lily whined again. She felt like a water balloon.

 

More. More.  _ More _ . Until finally, after who knows how many gallons, after her balls were so painfully, thoroughly squeezed, that output tapered out. Her balls, still big, heavy things, deflated noticeably in Alice’s grip, their payload finally spent. When she felt that last drop flow down her throat, Lily released her cock and cried out in relief, leaning her head back onto Mistress’ shoulder. 

 

Lily was  _ huge _ . Her belly stretched out so obscenely far, rounding upwards to just below her breasts. Leaning back as she was, half her view was blocked by it. The bottom of it scraped the seat, resting and rubbing up against the insides of both girls’ thighs. 

 

Lily breathed heavily for a minute, before reaching with both hands and - nope. She couldn’t even  _ hope _ to reach all the way around her belly, how impossibly far it stuck out. If she fell onto her back now, Lily wasn’t certain she would be able to get back up.

 

A moment’s pause, her stomach groaned, and Lily whined again. She adjusted her hips a little - fat butt rubbing against Mistress’ crotch, feeling that cock in her still-stuffed ass - and panted before speaking up. “Mistress….” She stifled a small cough. “I’m full.”

 

Another second of pause. Her cock, still sticking straight into the air and pressing against the side of the table, dribbled a single drop of cum onto Alice’s breakfast plate.

 

Lily blinked. 

  
  



End file.
